Dr Stiles
by Lellie-Bellie
Summary: How will Stiles cope with his new found crush on a co-worker I got the idea for this playing Trauma Center since the main character in the 2nd game is called 'Dr Derek Stiles'
1. Teen Wolf

Doctor Stiles

On the days Stiles visited his mother in hospital he felt helpless. He vowed he would never feel helpless in a hospital again.

So there he was many years later standing in the same room his mother has sadly passed away in but this time he was Dr Stiles, a new graduate from medical school. He heard the voice of Melissa McCall calling his name, he turned around to see the woman who had practically been his mother since he was 11. Stiles decided aging suited Melissa with strands of grey within her deep black hair and the slight smile lines she was starting to gain 'God morning Doctor Stiles. . . God that sounds weird saying that doesn't it' Melissa laughed 'anyway I'm here to tell you the Doctor you will be shadowing this week has arrived so I'm here to introduce you . . . and keep the peace'

'Keep the peace?' Stiles stated in mock insult 'I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about'

Melissa just rolled her eyes and motioned for Stiles to follow her'

When they arrived at the Nurse's station Stiles noticed a few doctors stood around and wondered who he'd be shadowing, he was hoping for the stocky blonde stood by the computer

'Derek this is Stiles' Melissa announced

'What the hell is a Stiles?' A man previously unnoticed by Stiles made his way over from the corner of the room

'Is he. .. He better be joking' Stiles huffed

'Dr Hale this is Dr Stilinski, he will be shadowing you this week as today is his first day at Beacon Hills Hospital'

'Oh so you are a Stiles?'

Stiles looked up to size up his tormentor and knew straight away he was screwed, well and truly screwed. Dr Hale was the most gorgeous man Stiles had ever seen, tall, muscled but not too muscley, dark hair with a slightly longer than a 5 o'clock shadow

'Yes I am a Stiles' he snapped 'but since I am a professional I prefer 'Dr Stilinski' Derek looked up from the clip board he was holding and raised an eyebrow at Stiles in amusement 'Well Then Dr Stilinski you better follow me, we have a lot of rounds to do today' the sarcasm wasn't hard to spot in his voice. Melissa closed her eyes and started to mumble. Stiles hoped she was praying for Derek's life because by god he was going to need it.

Stiles followed Derek into the Geriatric ward of the hospital the atmosphere between the two was very tense and Stiles cursed the day he decided to return to Beacon Hills. It was halfway through his sentence that Stiles realised Derek was talking

'. . . and remember to always smile'

Smile, Stiles could do that. Upon entering the department his smile faltered slightly the sight of frail old people wired up to lots of machines broke Stiles' heart

'Hey I told you if you can't handle it stay outside'

Stiles was beginning to resent Dr Hale already and they'd only known each other 15 minutes

'I can handle it' Stiles stated defiantly

They approached a particularly frail woman with a large plaster over her shoulder

'How is your shoulder today Mrs Cooper?' Derek raised his voice

'Yes yes I would like a candle holder' Mrs Cooper smiled sweetly at the Doctors in front of her

'Ooh who are you my dear; I've never seen you around here before'

'I'm Dr Stilinski; it's my first day today'

'How lovely, now I have two handsome doctors, my sister Mabel will be jealous' Mrs Cooper giggled

Derek stood to the right of Mrs Cooper fluffing her pillows and pouring her Orange juice into a cup whilst Stiles chatted to the woman.

'Ok Mrs Cooper could you tell me how you broke your shoulder for me?' Stiles asked. While Mrs Cooper was telling the story of how she had fallen down the stairs, stiles removed the cast and checked the swelling and bruising.

'Your shoulder looks like it is healing well , but we need to let your skin breathe for a while so there will be another doctor along in an hour or so to give you a fresh cast ' Stiles smiled at Mrs Cooper and received a wink in return. Derek did not look pleased at this

'Remember Derek you have to smile' Stiles taunted. To which he received a snarl 'What's wrong did I steal your favourite patient from you?' the silence he was met with made him laugh out loud 'Oh My God I did steal your favourite patient didn't I?' Derek just told Stiles' to shut up and stalked off to see his next patient. Stiles had to run to keep up.

Stiles was sat in the break room having his lunch when Derek walked in and sat next to him, a little too close for Stiles to cope with. A gust came in through the window and blew the smell of Derek towards Stiles and damn he smelled good. Stiles hoped Dr Hale hadn't noticed the noise he made in the back of his throat. Unfortunately the raised eyebrow he got off Derek said otherwise

'Err. . This is a damn good sandwich'.

Derek's pager went off so he had to abandon both Stiles and his lunch, once Derek had left the room Stiles slammed his head on the table until the sound of the door stopped him in embarrassment

'Please don't be Derek; please don't be Derek 'he whispered. Stiles turned his head and saw a sideways Derek frowning at him'

'Another doctor got there before me so I um came back for my lunch'

'Stiles picked his head off the table 'yeah totally understandable'.

Derek picked up his lunch again but this time he sat further away from stiles than previously. Stiles noticed this.

Stiles swears Melissa is his guardian angel as seconds later she came into the break room announcing Scott was here to see Stiles. Dr Stilinski couldn't move out of his chair quick enough and in his haste to leave the room spilled his yogurt all down his jumper.

'Scott my man never have I been so pleased to see you'

'It's good to see you too buddy, how's your first day going?'

'Awful just awful'

'How so?'

'Dude have you ever met Dr Hale?'

Scott looked at Stiles in confusion 'yeah many times he's a nice guy'

'Yeah that's the problem, he has no flaws, he is perfect'

Scott suddenly understood Stiles situation 'You have a crush on him don't you'

'Is it that obvious' Stiles dead panned

A beeping noise distracted the pair from their conversation, Scott realised it was coming from his watch 'sorry man my break Is over I better back to back to the vets'. Stiles and Scott hugged it out and Stiles left to go wash the yoghurt out of his jumper


	2. 10 Things I Hate About You

Dr Stiles

'Maroon Scott he was wearing maroon' Stiles was pacing his apartment on the phone after his second day at the hospital.

'What's wrong with maroon, I wear maroon'

'Nobody should suit wearing maroon, but it matches perfectly with his skin tone and. . Oh my god I'm turning into a teenage girl'

Scott giggled down the phone 'Dude relax you'll find something that shatters you illusion?'

'Nope I don't think so , we were in the paediatric ward today and the kids acted like he was some kind of god, cheering his name when we walked in, he makes me look like the child snatcher in comparison'. Stiles had always thought he was good with children until he met Derek.

Scott wracked his brain to find something wrong with Derek 'I bet he's one of those guys who actually put the toilet seat down'. Stiles snorted at that thought

'I'll have to test that theory sometime'

'Umm Stiles how are you going to do that, without being a total creeper?'

'Dude I'm the Sheriff's son, I've done all sorts without him finding out, I'm sure I can monitor Derek's toilet habits without him noticing'. . . 'Wait now I've said that out loud it does sound weird'

'Uh huh, anyway I have to go, good luck with Derek'

'Yeah thanks man'

Stiles woke the next morning quite grumpy after getting very little sleep; his mood did not get any better when he arrived at the hospital.

'REMOVE HEAD FROM SPHINCTER THEN DRIVE' he shouted to the man on the motorbike who cut him off and stole his parking space.

As he huffed into the hospital after eventually finding a parking space he spotted the leather clad man biker form earlier. Stiles clapped a hand on his shoulder from behind 'Hey man your move out there was not cool'

The biker turned around as he removed his helmet and Stiles was met with the face of Dr Hale. 'Problem Dr Stilinski?'

A look of pure horror quickly took over Stiles' face 'You cannot be serious'

'I'm sorry what?'

'The universe is out to get me I swear'

'Stiles what the hell are you going on about?' Dr Hale's brow creased in concern

'You, with your perfectly groomed facial hair, and brilliantly white teeth and the leather and – Oh god WHY AM I STILL TALKING?'

Stiles ran down the corridor as quickly as his long legs could carry him.

Derek Was still stood with a shocked expression on his face when Melissa entered the hospital .

'Derek are you ok?'

'Um. . yeah, Stiles. . . '

'And in English this time?'

'Stiles complimented me'

'I don't understand why that has you so confused?' now it was Melissa's brow creasing in concern.

Dr Hale stalked off to do his rounds before Melissa got her answer.

Stiles winced when he heard footsteps enter the room behind him, Derek decided he didn't want things to be awkward between him and Dr Stilinski as they would be working together for a good few years , so decided to play it cool.

'You know you missed one thing off your list of compliments'

Stiles turned around to face Derek and noticed he was wearing the Maroon Scrubs again 'God Damn it Derek!' that was not the response Dr Hale was hoping for.

'If you are embarrassed I can leave?'

'nah you don't have to do that , I'm sure I'll get over myself . . . so what did I miss off the list?'

'My awesome taste in movies, I heard you quote '10 Things I hate about you to me in the parking lot'

'Oh my god you know that film?'

'Dude I grew up in the 90's of course I know that film'

'ah , you hankered a thing for Julia Stiles?'

'Nah I was more of a Heath Ledger fan , though im starting to warm up to a certain Stiles'

Derek winked before exiting the room leaving Stiles dumbfounded

'What the hell just happened?' Stiles mumbled

'I'd say that man has a crush on you' Stiles screamed as his previously sleeping patient awoke.

A/N – sorry for this chapter being so short , I wrote it whilst taking a break from revision.


	3. The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy

Today was Erica's turn to listen to stiles ranting about Dr Hale, She'd already heard about how good his ass looked in his motorbike leathers and was now listening to stiles talk about the encounter they had in the ward.

'But I'm starting to warm up to another Stiles . . . what does that even mean?' Stiles whined.

'I think you know exactly what that means you just don't want to admit the hot doctor has a crush on you'

'That's because the hot doctor does not have a crush on me thank you very much Erica'

'I'm gunna stop by tomorrow and scope the two of you out'.

'Erica don't you dare!'

Erica hung up the phone before she heard Stiles' comment.

Stiles looked down at his clipboard as he walked into A&amp;E 'Miss Reyes you are next please'. His mouth hung open as Erica stood up in the corner clutching her arm.

'Did you seriously break your arm to come spy on me and Derek?'

'No you imbecile, I was play fighting with Boyd, and you know what he's like with his super human strength'.

'Come on then let's get you bandaged up'

Stiles was nearly finished examining Erica when Derek walked in the room and he didn't miss the smirk on Erica's face.

'Dr Hale I thought you were on your lunch break?'

' I was'

' so how come you are back so soon?'

'Time is an illusion. Lunchtime doubly so.'

This time it was Erica noticing the smile on Stiles face

'Dr Stilinski you can go on your lunch break now if you wish, I'll finish up this patient'

Stiles placed his stethoscope on the table and waved to Erica

'I think I'll call Boyd on my lunch, compliment him on such a clean break, it's truly spectacular'

'HAR HAR' Erica replied while Stiles walked out of the door

'So do you are Dr Stilinski know each other?

'Yeah we went to high school together , he's such a goofball'

'Yeah you don't need to tell me that'

The rest of Erica's appointment was spent telling Derek horror stories of high school Stiles while he wrapped a neon green cast around her arm.

'Hey I don't have any more appointments for a while how about me and you grab some coffee and you tell me more about Stiles?'

'Are you allowed to have coffee with your patients?' Erica enquired

'You aren't my patient; you are Dr Stilinski's patient

'Then yeah I guess I have time for coffee'.

Stiles did a double take as he walked past the hospital café, why were Erica and Derek having coffee together?. The realisation suddenly dawned on him and before he knew it his legs were carrying him towards the table Erica and Derek were sat at.

'Would it save you a lot of time if I just gave up and went mad now?'

Erica looked between Sties and Derek in confusion as they started laughing

'What did I miss?'

'Hitchhikers' was the only response she gained from Derek

'Still not understanding what the pair were talking about Erica got up and left them to it.

'Hey Erica , So long and thanks for all the fish'

'huh?' Erica was very confused at this point.

'Im going to steal your Tuna sandwich , I left my lunch at home'

'Yeah sure whatever, see you later Stiles , Nice to finally meet you Dr Hale'. Erica could practically feel Stiles' eyes burning holes in her back as she walked away.

'So you like Guide to The Galaxy aswell?' Stiles enquired

'Course I do, that franchise is a classic, I read the trilogy as a child'

'Showing your age abit there Dr Hale, as of 2009 it was a trilogy+2'

'That literally makes no sense'

'That's because you don't have a Point Of View Gun'

'Maybe not but I have a towel'

'I can't believe Erica has never heard of The Hitchhiker's guide, that's got to be a sin surely' Stiles commented

'Maybe you should intervene and make her watch it' Derek interjected

'yes , yes I will totally do that . . hey you could along too if you want , I can educate you on the plus 2's of the trilogy'. Stiles nervously bit his lip waiting for a reply from Derek.

'Yeah that would be great , just give me a time and a place and I'll be there.

Stiles was starting to love his life as a doctor.


	4. Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind

'WHAT ARE YOU NUTS? 'Stiles screamed at Erica

'It's been suggested' Erica retorted

Stiles could not comprehend how Erica had not enjoyed The Hitchhiker's Guide, himself and Derek and spent the entire movie quoting it perfectly

'You better enjoy Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind or you and I can no longer be friends' Erica noted the seriousness in his voice

'Nah I think I'll skip this one, I need to be heading home anyway' Erica stood up from the couch and headed to Stiles' front door she was texting in the process. Stiles' phone vibrated off the arm of the Sofa on to the floor as soon as Erica shut the front door. He opened the text from Erica which read _'Sorry for third wheeling I didn't realise you'd invited Derek along to, I had fun tonight enjoy the rest of your date'_

Stiles quickly texted back while Derek changed the DVD's _'you didn't third wheel at all, I invited you round to educate you and hey you helped break the tension between me and Derek , I'm glad you had fun goodnight'_

Derek climbed back onto the sofa and sat closer to Stiles than previously now that Erica wasn't present, Stiles noticed this and tried to hide his smile.

'What're you smiling at Stiles?'

A light blush dusted Stiles' cheeks 'I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about' Stiles tried to feign ignorance.

'Here I'll give you a clue' Derek placed his wine glass on the floor and slowly traced his finger along the stretch of skin or Stiles' cheek. The blush quickly turned a crimson colour and Stiles could hear his heart pounding in his ears. The tension in the room was becoming thick and Stiles couldn't bare it 'he leaned down and picked up Derek's half empty wine glass before placing it in his hand and saying 'Drink up, young man. It'll make the whole seduction part less repugnant.'

'So this is what we're doing' Derek asked nervously

'Please don't say you want to talk about this because once I get started talking I tend not to stop and it get awkward . . .

'Constantly talking isn't necessarily communicating.' Derek's comment quickly shut Stiles up

'How about this for communicating then Stiles leaned forward and pressed his lips to Derek's with enough force to send the two toppling backward until Derek's red wine was pooling into a red puddle on his chest and his glass was falling to the floor. The sound of the wine glass shattering on the hard wood floor made the two men jump and separate from their kiss.

'Wow Derek im sorry I didn't mean to come on that strongly'

'No don't apologise I liked it'

'Yeah well, you know me, I'm impulsive.

'That's what I love about you, you do what you want to make you happy and you don't apologise to anyone for it'. The soft smile on Derek's face tugged at Stiles' heart strings

'I'm going to kiss you again, and you won't be able to do a damn thing to stop me'

'Go for it' this time the fall back was a lot gentler and nothing was broken in the process.

Derek and Stiles spent a long time kissing on the couch and ignoring the film until the ending credits were rolling across Stiles' overly large TV screen.

Derek was the one to break the kiss 'I should probably head off home, we have an early start in the morning'

Stiles visibly slumped 'yeah I guess you're right, let me get you a clean shirt for the ride home'

'Derek nodded and waited on the couch while Stiles went to his room to get a t-shirt for Derek. Here this one is a little baggy on me so it should fit you. Stiles handed over a yellow and purple vest to Derek

'I didn't have you down as a Lakers fan?'

'I'm not a basketball fan in general; it was a gift from Scott's trip to L.A

'Derek did not miss Stiles' jaw slackening and practically hitting the floor as he took off his red wined stained shirt to reveal his toned chest

'Jesus Christ Derek I'm going to have to kiss you again in appreciation for that body'

'You'll get no complaints from me', Stiles advanced upon Derek and knowing what was under his shirt started tracing the outline of Derek's muscles with his fingernails and making Derek shiver in the process. Derek broke the kiss again 'Yeah I really have to leave, cause if I don't do it now I never will.

'I suppose I can let you go then' Stiles said in between pecks. The pair shared one last long kiss before Derek picked his discarded shirt from the floor and made his way to Stiles front door

'Good night Stiles'

'Night Derek'

Stiles fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time , and that smile continued well on into the morning when he saw Derek arrive to work wearing his Lakers vest again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
A/N sorry for not updating in a while I've been super busy , I've decided I like the quoting film habit I seem to have acquired recently so I think I'm going to carry it on for a while , The quotes from this chapter are from 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'


	5. Dreamgirls

His good mood continued well on into the day, he told his first solo patient that after 4 years he was finally cancer free, and could leave the hospital and return home, the man was so excited he bought Stiles a box of cookies to celebrate.

The same could not be said for Derek however. Derek was having the day from hell, first he'd mixed up his patient notes and accidently told a kid with a broken arm, he would have to have his appendix taken out before they ruptured; he then bumped into an orderly in the corridor and knocked the medication trolley over sending tablets and liquids flying across the room. He just wanted to go home and stay in bed all day feeling sorry for himself. It didn't help that he would not be working with Stiles today as the chief had decided Stiles was capable of working on his own.

The first peek Derek got of Stiles that day was as he huffed into the staff room, he noticed his spikey haired 'friend' sitting in the corner eating a box of cookies.

'Hey you have a bad day too?' Derek started

Stiles jumped slightly as he was not aware of anybody else being in the room, as he raised his head he noticed the said expression on Derek's face , not wanting to make Derek feel worse Stiles played down his day 'yeah it's been ok , I mean I got cookies so that's a bonus'

Derek pushed himself up from his seat and headed towards Stiles and joining him on the floor 'can I have a cookie?' Derek had the look of a kicked puppy but stiles had other ideas.

'How about something better than a cookie?'

'What could possibly be better than a cookie?' Derek asked

Soon enough the pair found themselves making out on staff room floor. After the kiss ended Derek had a wicked smirk on his face 'that's all well and good but I'd still prefer a cookie' Stiles did not know how to react when Derek put his hand in the cookie box and swiftly placed three in his mouth.

Stiles waited until Derek had finished eating his cookies to ask why he was in a bad mood, so Derek relayed the story of the mix up with patient notes and the trolley accident.

'Awh you poor baby c'mere' Stiles pulled Derek's head down into the crook of his shoulder 'hey I want you to chant something next time the world is getting to you'

'oh yeah what's that?'

'I'm somebody, and nobody's gonna hold me down... I'm somebody!'

'Stiles did you just quote Dreamgirls at me?'

'Maybe , how'd you know it was dream girls?'

'My sisters Laura and Cora dragged me to the movies to see it with them, as I had only just come out and the time and of course 'every gay guy likes musicals"

'You totally loved it didn't you?' stiles asked

'Every second' Derek laughed.

The pairs comfortable silence was interrupted by Stiles' pager going off , He pressed the box of cookies to Derek's chest as he stood up 'Don't eat too may as I'm cooking you dinner tonight'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah , but don't read too much into it , I'm just returning your washed shirt'

'Yeah yeah whatever stiles'

Stiles winked at Derek before leaving the room.

Derek did not see Stiles again until he was sat in Stiles' lounge picking a film on Netflix

'Hey Stiles why are lots of Disney animations in your recommendations?'

'I watched Wreck-It Ralph once and now they are permanently there'

'so it's nothing to do with the "because you watched Frozen' selections or anything' Derek raised his eyebrow at Stiles suspiciously.

'Nope not at all I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about , oh look smells like the food may be burning , I better go rescue it' Stiles rushed out of the lounge rather embarrassed which made Derek laugh out loud'

Derek was nestling into the couch to watch Due Date as he heard Stiles shouting from the kitchen 'Jimmy want a rib! Jimmy want a steak! Jimmy want piece of yo chocolate cake!'.

'Stiles you are doing it again!'

'Im doing what again?' Stiles shouted from the kitchen

'Quoting Dreamgirls. . . And I bet you are shaking your ass as you are doing it'

'How could you possibly know that' Stiles retorted

'I can see your reflection in the glass of the door.

Derek did not get a reply.

A/N – I'm sorry for taking so long to update , and I'm sorry this chapter is short , but I've been having major technical issues with my laptop and I just wanted a quick update so you didn't think I'd abandoned this fic


	6. Flashdance

Allison and Scott invited everyone around to their house for a BBQ as it was a stiflingly hot day, Stiles and Derek were lucky that neither of them had to work this weekend so Stiles invited him along. The BBQ was in full swing so everyone was in varying stages of intoxication, Stiles more so than anyone else.

Scott watched in amazement as he witnessed the hot dog eating contest between Allison, Erica and Lydia. 'You girls eat like pigs' he remarked

'Yeah well you look like a pig' Erica retorted with a mouth still full of hot dog and breadbun.

He walked away from the girls shaking his head and joined Boyd, Stiles and Derek on the patio right in time to hear Stiles exclaim 'Did you know the smallest penis ever measured was 1.1inches?'. Beer promptly came flying out of the mouth of Dr Hale as dryly coughed. 'Um Stiles how do you know that?'.

'I'm a doctor I need to know these things' Stiles nodded solemnly

'I've been a doctor longer than you and I've never needed to know that'

'Yeah well I'm just a pervert who like knowing facts about penises'

Scott interrupted their conversation 'Dude I don't think you should drink anymore, you are pretty wasted'

Stiles did not like that idea at all 'Nah nah I'm fine I haven't even started babbling embarrassingly yet'

'Maybe not Stiles, but you did just tell us a penis fact'

'S'all fine, Derek isn't here to hear me embarrass myself'

Derek coughed and drew Stiles attention towards him 'I'm right here buddy'

Everybody could pinpoint the second the realisation dawned on Stiles' face of what had just happened

'Scott man I'm gunna go lie down for a while, save me some burgers'

'Sure thing buddy' Scott smiled.

Scott and Derek watched cautiously as Stiles wobbled into the house and once they saw him lay down on the couch Derek turned to Scott.

'So is Stiles always like that when he's drunk?'

'Yeah but usually his facts aren't anatomy based, last time he was drunk he informed us that Otters sleep holding hands'

'Where does he get all this information from?' Derek queried

'He likes to read a lot'

'What's the weirdest fact he's ever told you?'

'The one I remember best is that a Blue Whale's fart bubble is big enough to enclose a horse'

'Oh wow that's pretty impressive'

The pair did not get to continue their conversation as they were called over to settle Erica's claim that Allison was cheating in their eating contest.

Stiles woke up from his nap around an hour later confused as to why he was on Scott's couch when he was supposed to be spending the day with Derek until he remember the BBQ. He walked out into the garden and saw everyone sitting around a bonfire. As he pulled a lawn chair in-between Lydia and Derek he heard Scott speaking to everyone and recognised the story of Scott trying to woo Allison in their teenage years.

'. . . I broke your fucking window'

'Yeah I know' Allison laughed 'My dad was not impressed at all, I had to sleep on the couch for 3 days till we could be sure all the glass had been cleaned up and the window had to be replaced'.

'I offered to pay for the window' Scott offered in his defence'

'Embarrassing dating stories?' Stiles asked

'Yeah' Lydia replied 'We'd ask for yours but we know you've not had much dating experience'

Stiles felt the need to stick up for himself ' Hey there was the time I was tying Malia up and my dad walked in , none of us knew what to say the next morning'

'What about you Derek, what have I got to live up' Stiles asked

'Ah that is a whole can of worms to open on another day' Derek picked up his beer and took a long drink.

'It cannot be that embarrassing surely' Lydia asked.

'Embarrassing no, tragic yes'

'how do you mean?' Stiles asked , his brow knotting.

'The first girlfriend I had was when I was 15, Paige, I killed her , The second girlfriend I had , I was 17 and she killed my family in a house fire, that was Kate'.

At the mention of Kate , Allison suddenly became uncomfortable and couldn't help but rub at the back of her neck.

Then there was Jennifer, whose real name was Julia and a ritualistic serial murderer, So yeah as you can see my past relationships have not been the best.

'Well that explains the whole Doctor thing' Scott huffed. 'With that much death around you no wonder you want to help people'.

Stiles could see that Derek felt uncomfortable. 'Hey change of topic , how about we all play cards against humanity.

I know I time hoped since the Malia incident was after Allison's death , but I struggled to write this chapter so it was kinda a must- Kelsey


	7. Submarine

Everybody including Mr Tate himself knew he would not live much longer. The Hypertension had become too much for his weak body to handle. In his younger days Mr Tate had been a very successful criminal lawyer, now however aged 80 he was a frail man surrounded by his family in his ward. Stiles hated to interrupt on the family's moment but he really needed to check Mr Tate's vitals. Stiles cleared his throat at the door to alert everybody to his presence 'Sorry to interrupt I just need to check how Oliver is doing'. The family shuffled out of the door until it was just Stiles and Oliver in the room.

'Young man could I ask you a favour?'

'Of course you can Mr Tate, what can I do for you?'

'I have this letter for my wife, a love letter if you will and I'd like you to give her it in the event of my passing'

'I would be honoured Mr Tate, where is the letter?'

'It's in that draw' Oliver pointed to the cabinet on the far side of the room. Stiles set up the blood pressure cuff on Mr Tate's arm before heading over to the cabinet.

'That's a big letter'

'I have a big heart'

The beeping of the monitor told Stiles the reading was complete. He took note of the reading then continued with the examination.

'So tell me Oliver how did you meet your wife?' Stiles' was trying to distract Mr Tate from the impending injection he would receive to check his kidney function, as this was the cause of his hypertension.

'We met in High school and right away I knew she was the one , I wanted to grab her collarbones as if they were handlebars' Oliver winked. Stiles always thought it was surreal when old people talked of their sexual conquests but he supposed even old people where as young as he was once.

'Mr Tate does your wife know you talk like this' Stiles Joked

'Aslong as I don't do it in front of the kids I'm alright'.

Stiles laughed again before finishing up his examination. 'I'll tell your family they can come back in now'.

'Thank you Dr . . . '

'Stilinski'

Stiles headed towards the Nurse's station after watching Mr Tate's family crowd around him.

'Melissa?'

'Yeah Stiles?'

'Why is it always the good ones?'

'Oh sweetie I think you need to go see Derek, give him a hug it'll make you feel better'

Stiles went about just doing that. He collapsed on top of Derek as soon he reached the break room, luckily Derek was sat on the couch so his landing was soft.

'Hey what's wrong?'

'Dying old man. . . I have to give his wife a love letter when he dies'

'Oh Stiles , I promise it gets easier'

'he's just so lovely though'

Derek's response was cut off however by Stiles pager calling out three long beeps. They both froze as they knew exactly what that meant.

'You want me to come with you?' Derek asked

Stiles just nodded his head before standing up.

The sobs could be heard from the top of the corridor as Derek and Stiles turned on to it

'You guys can take aslong as you need in here , but Mrs Tate I have something Oliver asked me to give you, I can go get that now if you wish?'

Mrs Tate nodded, to overcome with grief to respond verbally.

Stiles ran to the Patient safes and retrieved Oliver's letter. As he made his way back into the room he saw Derek comforting the family, and they seemed to be responding; it made Stiles' heart skip a beat.

He handed the large envelope to Mrs Tate

'My that is a big letter' She remarked

'He had a big heart'

Mrs Tate smiled at Stiles before ripping the envelope open. The doctors took this as their cue to leave.

'You keep a hold of him, he's one of the good guys' Mrs Tate called out to Stiles

'When I am old and alone I will remember that I once held something beautiful' Stiles seemed solemn in his outburst'

'You won't be alone' Derek offered

Mrs Tate opened the letter and read it under her breath_ 'you're the only person I would allow to be shrunk down to a microscopic size and swim inside me in a tiny submersible machine. You're too good for me; you're too good for anyone. . .'_

I'm sorry this chapter took a darker turn than I was expecting , but I promise the next one won't be like this.


End file.
